mariofandomcom-20200222-history
List of glitches in Super Mario Maker
This is a list of glitches that appear in Super Mario Maker for Wii U. Glitches Bill Blaster Clipping Both options of this glitch require bill blasters and either moving platforms or music blocks with something to bounce on it. One option involves Mario standing on a platform until colliding with a bill blaster overhead, and precise timing of the crouch can clip Mario in with a jump, soon going on top of the blaster in even the tightest squeeze. Another option of doing this glitch is crouching so the music note blocks get bounced on and push Mario through the blasters Checkpoint Wall For this glitch, the player can use any surface to make a dead end, a checkpoint, and something to kill mario. Put a checkpoint in the dead end's walls that the player can touch, then come in contact with anything that will kill mario. When Mario Respawns at the checkpoint, he'll be out of the dead end if this was done correctly. Ball of Fire Bars By using no-end tracks and Fire Bars, its possible to collide all fire bars in the same place by placing the bars on tracks that all fall onto one single track. If the Fire Bars were landed on top of each other and moving all at the same time, the Glitch worked. But if they are separate from eachother, then you didn't do the Glitch correctly NOTE: This glitch only works on update versions before 1.20. For this glitch, the player must have a power-up that will turn them into Super Mario when hit. If the player takes any form of damage and enters a door when the invincibility frames are about to end, Mario will retain the invincibility for the duration of the course; he cannot take damage from enemies or obstacles, except for bottomless pits or lava which automatically cause the player to lose a life. While in this state the player also cannot collect any power-ups except for Super Stars.GameXplain (September 20, 2015). "Invincibility Glitch in Super Mario Maker". YouTube. Retrieved September 20, 2015. This likely happens due to how post-damage invincibility functions in the game. By entering the door at the end of the invincibility frames, the player circumvents the invincibility timer. Therefore, even though he is not blinking, when he exits the door, he is still invincible. NOTE: This glitch only works on update versions before 1.20. This glitch requires a cloud platform, a track piece, and an invisible ? block. Put the invisible ? block on the track, then change the tab to a different object. Next, put the track over the cloud platform, then switch to the track tab. Finally, touch the track, and pull it towards the platform. If the player sees the cloud platform in front of the invisible ? block, then the glitch didn't work, but if the player just sees the invisible ? block, then the glitch did work. This glitch is similar to the invisible platform glitch, and requires a brick block, a track piece, and a solid block. Put the brick block onto the track, but make sure that the tab is not on the track. Move the track so the brick block is overlapping the solid block. Select the track tab, grab an end of the track, and side it toward the brick block. If the brick block disappears into the solid block, then the glitch worked. Now, when Super Mario hits the solid block from below, the block will break. Or when Mario hits a P-switch and touches the block, the block will disappear, and a coin will be added to the player's total. This glitch is similar to the ones listed above. It requires a hard block and an invisible block, as well as a track. Place the hard block down, and put the invisible block on the track. Then, drag the track with the block onto the hard block. If done correctly, the block, when stepped on, will send Mario falling. NOTE: this glitch only works on update versions before 1.40 This glitch requires a Bill Blaster and a Yoshi, and only works on the NSMBU game style. The Bill Blaster needs to be shooting Koopas, and as soon as it comes out, Yoshi must eat it. This requires very precise timing, but if done properly, when Yoshi spits out the Koopa, his shell will be smaller. When he comes out of his shell, he'll be about half the size. This works with both Red and Green Koopas. NOTE: this glitch only works on update versions before 1.40 This glitch requires two Bill Blasters, any powerup, enemy, or falling object, a music block with wings, a track, a brick block, and two solid blocks. Put the music block with wings onto the track, and one Bill Blaster on each end. Put one solid block on each of the Bill Blasters to prevent them from bouncing into the air. Then, put the brick block so that it is sealing both of the Bill Blaster's launching parts. If assembled correctly, there should be a hole in the middle of all of that. Put a powerup/enemy/falling object there. Now, if Mario hits a P-switch, the powerup/enemy/falling object will fly upwards. This glitch requires a giant Goomba's Shoe, multiple cloud blocks, and multiple solid blocks. Make a small rectangle with the cloud blocks no less than three blocks tall. Put the solid blocks right on top of the rectangle of cloud blocks so the top is sealed. When playing it, get in the Goomba's shoe and get as close to the solid blocks as possible. Get out of the shoe and jump back in. Now, Mario and the shoe will be halfway in the solid blocks. If the player jump out, the shoe will disappear and Mario will be in the wall. References Category:Glitches Category:Wii U games